Superman
by eshizzle
Summary: Puck and Kurt are about to start a new school year as a couple, nothing could go wrong, right? Sequel to Clark Kent
1. Chapter 1

**I still don't own Glee**

**So here is the first chapter in my sequel to Clark Kent. I thought I should let ya'all know that I was on vacation while I wrote CK and now I'm back at work so I probably won't update as often. **

**Review please!**

Those last few weeks before school started again had me feeling like everything would work out just fine. Finn and I had started back up with football and Kurt was practicing with the cheerios. We even all rode together to and from our respective practices sometimes. We figured that if the guys saw that we were hanging out that it would be easier to stay under the radar, well that and we wanted to see each other. The guys on the team (besides Mike and Matt) had gotten used to the fact that the four of us were in glee. They also had some bit of respect (even though they would never show it) for Kurt because of him helping us win that one game, the only game we've ever won. Now though the people on the team who know about us has gone up by two. One day after practice Matt, Mike, Finn and I all got a ride with Kurt and we ended up at Kurt and Finn's playing cards. Kurt and I had slipped away to get everyone drinks and snacks but ended up making out against the kitchen counter (both Carol and Burt were at work). Matt had come up to help (probably because we were taking so long) and caught us in the act. He was so shocked, it was kinda funny. When we went back down we decided to let Mike in on our little secret They were pretty cool about it. They both said that it would take some getting used to but they agreed to keep quiet. Rachel of course also ended up knowing too. As to be expected she was obnoxious about it, acting as though she knew all along. Like somehow being the child of gay dads upped her gaydar or something. I also decided that I should talk to Quinn, I had already hurt her enough and who knows what it would do to her to find out with the rest of glee instead of from me.. Actually it was Kurt's idea, but he is the smart one after all. She took it really well. She even came to the conclusion that Kurt was a good influence on me. I guess she's right. By the end of our conversation she was happy and we had patched together some sort of a friendship that I think will stick around.

The only thing we were worried about was the lack of physical contact, not just sex (that has been lacking because of parents being around) but also just touching. We're still in that new relationship groove where you just want to touch each other ALL THE TIME. Going back to school was going to be tough in that way cause sense we decided not to be totally out as a couple, we wouldn't be able to touch as much as we were used to. At least glee would be a safe place once everyone knew. To get that out of the way, Kurt and Finn convinced Burt and Carol to let us throw an end of summer party the Saturday before school starts. We planed to let everyone know then, though we couldn't agree on how to do it. I was over at his place for date night. Not ours… exactly, Carol and Burt go out every Wednesday night , so I come over so we can have a good long time really alone. We were trying to come up with a plan for how we would come out at the party.

"I'm just saying baby, an announcement is weird. We should just be ourselves. People will ask, we tell em. Simple and not awkward and formal."

"I know Noah, but I guess I'm just excited and I kinda want to make a big deal of it."

I smiled at him and stepped up so our bodies were touching then cupped his face with one hand, tilting it up. "You are such a girl sometimes," I smiled again then kissed him before he could say anything about me calling him a girl. When I pulled away he was speechless and so was I for a moment. "Besides baby, its not like we're engaged or getting married."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess your right, I just never thought I would have a boyfriend in high school, so I'm a little extra excited."

I leaned down and kissed him again, "you are so cute." He lifted an eyebrow, I smiled and continued to stroke his ego. "And smart, beautiful, funny, sexy, talented and phenomenal in bed." I drove my point home with another kiss.

When we pulled away from the kiss he said breathlessly, "ok Noah we'll do it your way."

"Mmmm, good," I said while lowering my mouth to lightly suck on his neck.

"Oh Noahhh," my boyfriend sighed as I intensified my work on his neck and slid my hands up the back of his shirt. "Couch," he whispered so I picked him up, wrapping his legs around my hips and backed us up until I felt the couch at the back of my legs. I sat while Kurt moved his legs so that he ended up straddling me, then he caught my lips with his. He ground his hips against mine and we moaned into each others mouths. I pushed my hands back under his shirt and reveled in the feeling of his smooth skin. I moved my hands around to his front so I could tweak and tickle his nipples. He pulled away from our kiss, "shit Noah," he breathed. He tugged my shirt up and was nibbling on my nipples when we were interrupted by the sounds of feet rapidly heading down the stairs.

"Ugh damn guys!" We jumped apart so fast that Kurt almost fell on the floor, my quick reflexes are all that saved him.

I held Kurt on my lap, both of us panting, now from a bit of fear. "What the hell Finn!"

"You ever heard of knocking? You know Noah comes over when dad and Carol are out on their weekly date. You really should knock any time you come down here. Finn."

"Yeah dudes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you wanted some pizza, Rachel and me are ordering."

"Yeah, get us a medium with ham, black olives and pineapple," I said while handing him some money. Finn made a face, "its Kurt's favorite as I'm sure you know so shove it."

"Ok, ok," he said while holding his hands up in surrender. Then he started heading back up the stairs.

"Oh and Finn, just leave it outside the door and knock. If what you saw now was too much then you don't want to see what will be happening when the pizza gets here." I turned my attention to Kurt while I said that last part, then kissed him deeply.

I was dimly aware of hearing Finn running back upstairs while saying, "Yeah, outside the door, no problem."

The night of the party came way too fast, I came over early to help Kurt and Finn get ready for the party. It ended up being a lot of me kissing my boyfriend calm while Finn busied himself with decorating. Rachel showed up not too long after me so Finn had some real help. The two of them finished pretty quickly and they disappeared upstairs.

"Baby," I said while I pulled him into my arms. "Calm down there is no need to be so nervous." I kissed him, then was pulled away by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. It was Rachel.

"Kurt, can I talk with you for a minuet?"

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, "sure, what is it Rachel?"

She walked forward to end just in front of Kurt who had pulled away from me to face her. "I know I can be abrasive and that you don't really like me that much, but I still consider you my friend. I just wanted to echo what Puck was saying to you. I'm sure that the kids in glee will be fine with the two of you and if they aren't, then… fuck them." Rachel actually yelped and covered her mouth.

"Well Berry, there may be hope for you yet," Kurt said, then cocking his head, "at least a little."

About forty-five minuets later Kurt's room was packed beyond capacity. Music was playing in the background and everyone was talking in small groups. Kurt and I had separated to mingle some. I was talking to Mike when I noticed that Kurt, who was standing across the room from me with Mercedes was fidgeting like crazy. So I crossed the room to him and ducked down so he could hear me.

"Hey baby, you ok?" I asked him while stroking his arm gently. Then I leaned down and did what always makes him feel better. I kissed him, I didn't even notice that the room had gone silent, besides the music. When I pulled away from him we both turned to look at our friends. "Surprise!" I smiled weakly at everyone, I didn't know what else to do. If it wasn't for the music the room would have been eerily silent. Everyone just stared at us open mouthed, except those who already knew, a glance told me that most of them were trying not to laugh.

Santana was the first to break he stunned silence. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel answered for us. "Kurt and Puck are together."

"Oh, no, so are you gay now?" Santana pushed between us, forcing us apart and shoved an index finger into my chest.

"Excuse me!" Kurt practically shouted at her indignantly.

She just ignored him and jabbed her finger into my chest harder. "So is this why you stopped coming over?"

"No, but he is why I stayed away."

"Ugh," Santana shuddered.

"Oh come on Santana, we all know you and Brit at least do it."

"Yeah, well bisexual girls are hot, bi guys are just confused."

"Oh give it a rest Santana," Quinn piped up.

Santana turned to the other girl, "how can you be ok with this?"

"First off I'm not the hypocrite here and he talked to me already. I think Kurt is good for him."

Santana cocked her hip to one side and her head to the other, placing a hand on her hip. "How am I a hypocrite?"

"Oh, come on, you having issues with Puck and Kurt, while you sleep with Brittany, that's pretty gay, so how can you have issue with their gay relationship? And you and your double standards, all that crap about who can and can't be bi."

"Whatever, hypocrite or not, I don't like it."

I spoke up then, "you don't have to like it."

"Well," she said looking me dead in the eye, "I hope you know this means no more nookie for you from me."

"Really Santana? Have I even called you sense the middle of June? I have no need for sex with you." I pulled Kurt close to me as I said the last part. I turned my head so I was facing everyone. "Does anyone else have a problem with this?" Nobody said anything though Artie made a weird face. "Good, but all of you need to keep this between us, Kurt and I aren't ready to be out to the rest of the school, so this information doesn't leave the group. That means you Santana." It would seem that I hadn't lost my badassness cause nobody challenged me. The rest of the party was good. Kurt finally calmed down and the rest of the glee members seemed to relax as well. Santana briefly tried to seduce me, it didn't work of course and Rachel got everyone talking about how we could beat vocal adrenaline this time around. After a while things started winding down. Brittany and Santana had already left and Artie and Tina were getting ready to. When they were ready, I went to help Finn carry Artie up the stairs like I had helped carry him down, things got kinda weird.

"Don't Puck, Matt can help Finn."

"Its no problem Artie, I got ya," I said as I went to scoop him up.

"No!" He shouted at me, "I don't want you touching me!"

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and I just stood there in stunned silence as Finn, Matt and Mike helped Artie and his chair up the stairs. Tina turned as she followed and mouthed "I'm sorry" before disappearing.

**Ok, so I just had to say here that I love Artie and I don't think he would react that way, at least out of malice, but I wanted to shake things up so there you go! I hope ya'all don't hate me now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee = not mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Just a little fyi, this chapter is extra fluffy and a little angsty.**

**Now the story!**

The door closed and Quinn was the first to break the silence. "That was weird."

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed, "and kind of unexpected."

Kurt walked up to me then and threw his arms around me. "I'm sure it will all work out. Artie is cool with me I bet its more shock than anything."

"Baby," I whispered in Kurt's ear, "can you make them leave?" I wasn't ready for how crushed I felt. Its not like Artie and I were close, but somehow it really hurt me. Kurt asked everyone to go and I sat on the bed, then he left to see everyone out. Quickly my hurt turned to anger which I liked. Anger I understood. I was balling my fists in Kurt's bed spread, trying so hard not to break wreck his room when he came back down stairs.

He sat next to me and put an arm around me, I flinched away from his touch, jumped up on my feet and started pacing. "Baby…."

I looked over at him then and could see the hurt in his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and sat back next to him. "I just," I said to my clenched fists in my lap. "I don't do well with sadness, anger is easier."

"Oh Noah," Kurt said while gently placing his hand on my back and beginning to rub circles across my shoulders. "Its ok to just be sad in front of me baby." His touch was like magic and I sighed and relaxed a little into it. I turned my body and reached out to him, then he wrapped his arms around me. I was so confused and hurt that finally I just let go and tears began to fall quietly down my cheeks to soak into Kurt's shirt. He held me like that for a while and it was nice, which surprised me because I just don't do this.

I pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the face. "What have you done to me?" I managed a small smile.

"What do you mean?" He reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"Three months ago I would have never been crying into anyone's shoulder, no matter what had happened. I would probably just be breaking shit."

He smiled at me, "Well honey, I guess Quinn is right, I must be good for you."

That made me smile, "kiss me," I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me and strangely enough more tears spilled out of my eyes to splash onto his face. He broke the kiss and whispered against my lips, "its gonna be ok."

I kissed him some more before pulling back, "Is it? I don't know if I can deal with this. I mean why am I so damn upset? Its not like Artie and I are close, but I thought he was ok. I know I wouldn't be this upset if it was someone like Karofsky. Hell I would expect shit like that from him. I keep thinking, like what am I gonna do when other people act like that, or worse?"

Kurt smiled gently at me and squeezed my hand. "You are going to tell them off if they don't matter, cry on my shoulder if they do and probably break shit if I'm not around. Just try not to hurt yourself in the act."

"I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Oh shut up."

"No really, you are so sweet to me and I'm such a jerk."

"Your not a jerk Noah."

"Oh come on Kurt, I've thrown you and countless other kids in dumpsters because they weren't "cool." I even helped lock Artie in a port-o-potty, and that's not even half of the shit that I've done."

"Yeah, that's all true but its in the past. Are you planning on going back to bullying people when we go back to school?"

"No, I don't plan on it but I'm not as strong as you. I might just end up being a jerk again, you deserve way better than that."

"Wait, Noah, are you breaking up with me?"

The sad and sacred look on his face broke my heart. "No! No I'm not breaking up with you!" I pulled him close to me and gave him one of my "I love you" kisses. "No baby, I guess I'm just worried that you will end up dumping me cause I'm such an ass."

He smiled at me, "Noah Puckerman, you would have to do something pretty bad for me to leave you, I love you too damn much."

I smiled back at him but felt like even more of an ass. "That's another thing, I can't even say that to you. Why do you put up with it?"

"Because, I know you'll say it when your ready."

I smiled at him again, "how d you know that? And don't say cause your a genius."

"I know you will because I know you, probably better than anyone except maybe Isa and yurself. Besides, you're my superman, remember?"

I kissed him again, before saying, "yeah you do know me pretty damn well huh? But I don't much feel like Superman right now."

"Hey, even superheroes get the blues."

"You are such a nerd," I laughed.

"Oh like you can talk, Mr. I watched the entire series of Angel in two weeks."

"Yeah, with you."

"But at your suggestion, now lets not leave that crucial part out."

"Yeah ok you got me, I'm a big old nerd, but I'm still badass." I kissed him then got up, "well I guess I better go."

"No, your staying here."

"Thanks baby, but I don't much feel like sleeping on the couch upstairs."

"You'll be sleeping down here, I talked dad into letting you."

"No shit?"

"Well Finn and Carol helped."

"Ok, but I don't want to sleep on the couch, I wanna sleep with you."

"I know, and actually I didn't say either of us would sleep on the couch."

I hugged him, "You know he'll check on us."

"Well, then we'll just have to keep clothes on." he smiled at me as though he were suggesting we take them off.

"Well if that's the case then you had better stop what your doing."

"What?"

"Oh come on, you know just what you do." I kissed him.

"So… are you ok now, at least a little, or do you want to talk?"

I sighed then crawled up the bed and lay down, patting the space beside me. He joined me and we cuddled close together. "I'm ok, hurt but ok."

"Well, fyi, I saw Tina when I walked Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel out. She told me that she would talk to him for you, for us."

"Yeah? That's cool, I guess. I hope she can figure out his issue. Really though, I don't want to talk about it. Artie was an ass, I feel shitty abut it, end of story so far."

"Yeah ok Noah, what do you want then?"

"I want you to touch me," I said as I turned to him, "I just want to feel good instead of sad." He turned to me and we kissed deeply until we were both gasping for air.

"Take off your shirt," he asked.

"Your dad…"

"Just do it Noah."

I grinned at him, "Yes sir!" I took off my shirt and looked at him, a question on my face.

"Lie down, on your stomach ," he said while gently pushing me down. He climbed up to straddle my lower back. He started rubbing my shoulders then leaned down to speak in my ear. "Relax honey." I did, it wasn't that hard with him working his hands on my shoulders and back. He continued working on my back for I don't know how long. I just know that I started getting sleepy after awhile. Kurt stopped rubbing my back and whispered in my ear. "Don't fall asleep yet honey." He rolled off of me, draping and arm across my back. I turned so that we were facing each other. "How are you feeling now?"

"Mmmm, better baby, thanks." I pulled our bodies close and kissed him softly.

When our kiss ended he pulled away from me, grabbed my shirt and handed it to me. "You should put this on before we pass out, dad is apt to check on us."

I took it from him and put it on. "Now you come here."

"Wait, let me get my jammies on first." He grabbed something from his dresser and changed before jumping me back on the bed. Are you wearing boxers today? Cause I don't have anything that will fit you."

"Sok, I think I left some sweats here last month." I found them and changed before getting back in bed. We cuddled together and I fell asleep pretty fast. I was thankful for Kurt being there to sooth me whenever I woke from upsetting dreams of going back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Glee is not mine.

Here is chapter three! I hope you'all like it. I think its better than the last one.

Reviews make me happy, so drop me one if you are so moved

That's all, lets get to the story!

**The first day of school rolled around and I was anxious as hell. I got up early so I could go to Kurt's before school. When I got there, I parked in front of the house and texted my boyfriend that I was there. I got out of my truck and walked around to lean against the passenger side door. I was trying so hard not to be nervous and the three minuets that it took for him to make it out side felt more like thirty. When he burst out of the door, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding. Kurt looked amazing, as usual and suddenly I wasn't quite as nervous as before. He rushed right up to me and threw himself into my arms. I kissed him and felt more of the uneasy feelings begin to melt away. **

"**Baby, do we have to go to school today?"**

"**It is the first day Noah, we really should."**

**I pulled him to me and kissed him again. When we pulled away I said, "Your right, but I just want to stay with you." We kissed again. **

"**I know Noah, but we'll have to face it sooner or later. I guess we should get going, so are we going together or…?"**

**I had been thinking that over sense last night. Part of me was sure that we should go in our own cars but most of me wants to go together. "Mind if I drive?"**

**He sighed, "fine, but next time we're taking my car."**

"**Yeah, ok and just so you know, I'm not worried about facing anybody at school. I would rather just be with you." He was smiling at me while I pushed myself off the truck, turned and opened the door for Kurt. We got in and I turned to him before starting the car. "Kiss me again baby, before we can't." He smiled at me again while leaning in to blow me away with a kiss. "Mmmm, we really have to go don't we?"**

"**Yes Noah," Kurt chuckled before kissing me again. "Now we better go or we'll be late." We were about to go when Finn came running up begging for a ride. I made him squeeze in back which he hated and was kinda funny cause he's so tall. We made it to school and spotted Matt and Mike right away. Just before getting out of the truck Kurt reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly. The three of us got out and headed toward our friends.**

"**Hey guys." I greeted them as we approached.**

"**Uh, hey," Mike mumbled before turning to leave. Matt looked a little confused but turned and smiled at us anyway.**

**When we reached Matt I asked, "what was that about?"**

"**I don't know dude, that was weird." We shrugged it off and headed into school. **

"**Kurt!" We turned to see Mercedes waving him over. I started to follow until I saw Tina and Artie with her.**

"**Bye baby, see you later," I said quietly enough that nobody but us could hear. Matt Finn and I headed off in the opposite direction and our first day back at McKinley started. My day started off pretty good. "Lesser" students still parted when I walked down the halls and I didn't even have to slushie anyone. I guess reputation can go a long way. Everything was great until I walked into biology and saw that there was only one spot left to sit. It was next to Artie. Shit. I sat and could immediately feel tension pouring off of him. I sat there for a moment and took a deep breath before turning to face him. **

"**Hey, Artie." He just glared at me. "Look I don't know what's going on here but I wish you would talk to me." More glaring. "I don't get it, you are cool with Kurt, so what makes me so different?" He just looked away and before I could push him any further the teacher spoke up and class started. I'm definitely not a huge fan of school but never sat through a class that was truly hell, until now. **

**Lunch time came and I headed straight for Kurt as soon as I spotted him. I walked right up to him and said in a quiet voice, "choir room, as soon as your done?" He nodded so I grabbed an apple before heading off to our meeting place. I made it to the choir room and it was empty just as I was hoping it would be. I found a place to sit and ate my apple. I was just finishing when Kurt walked in, a concerned look on his face.**

"**Noah, are you ok?" He sat beside me and waited for me to answer.**

"**Artie is in my biology class and when I got there, the only place to sit was next to him."**

"**Was it bad?"**

"**He just ignored me and glared at me a lot it made working together hard. I just wish I knew what was up."**

"**Well," Kurt said as she scooted closer to me, "I talked to Tina and what she had to say might make you feel a little better."**

**I grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed. "Really? What did she have to say?"**

"**She told me that Artie wasn't acting that way because of homophobia or anything like that."**

"**Ok, then why did he act that way?"**

"**She said that its up to him to tell you."**

"**Well ok, he doesn't hate me for being gay…ish, but he didn't want me to touch him and he ignores me and gives me dirty looks. That doesn't make any damn sense." Now I was mad, what the fuck is going on? I clenched my fists and could feel my heart speed up out of anger. **

"**Noah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought…"**

"**Baby, you don't have to be sorry. I'm not mad at you, I just don't like the situation." I pulled him into my arms and kissed him good and hard. I moved my hands up to his cheeks and his arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't realize just how badly I wanted to be kissing him until I was. I was so lost in how good it felt that I didn't even think that it might not be the best idea. That's when I found out we were no longer alone.**

"**Uhem," someone was clearing their throat from the doorway. We jumped apart and looked up to see Mr. Shue. **

"**Oh hey Mr. Shue," I said as if he hadn't just caught us making out. Kurt gave him a little wave and blushed fiercely. **

"**Uh, hi guys," he said looking extremely uncomfortable. "What are you doing in here?"**

"**Oh come on Mr. Shue, what did it look like," I said, my vice dripping sarcasm, "Parcheesi?"**

**He laughed, a stiff, slightly amused sound. "Yeah, you got me, but is that all you were doing? I uh, I mean… were you here for something concerning glee club?" **

"**No ," Kurt said, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. "We were just talking."**

"**Oh, ok, well… I'll be seeing you two tomorrow, right?"**

"**Yeah," Both Kurt and I answered at the same time.**

**He turned to leave, stopped just outside the door, turned and walked back in the room. Walked into his office then came out with some papers in his hands and left. I burst out laughing the minuet he was gone. Kurt just looked at me at first. **

"**Baby you have to admit that was funny!"**

"**Yeah I guess your right," then he joined me in my laughter.**

**The rest of the day was better, no more Artie run ins and I ended up having two classes with Kurt. I might actually go to math this quarter and all the bring books we're supposed to read for modern lit l be made bearable by Kurt's presence. After school was practice and then Kurt and I (and Finn) would go back to their place. I was a little late so when I got to the locker room to change I was alone. I changed as quickly as I could and joined the rest of the team on the field. It didn't take me long to notice that Mike was being strange, it made me remember this morning and how quickly he had to get away. I decided to confront him, so after practice I showered and dressed as fast as I could so I was waiting for him just outside the doors when he came out. **

"**Hey Mike."**

"**Hey," he said, ducking his head slightly.**

"**What's up dude? You've been acting weird, you got a problem?"**

**He sighed, "its you and Kurt."**

"**What the-" **

**He cut me off by putting his hands up. "I'm not hating I just… I guess I thought it was just some weird thing you were trying and everything would go back when school started." I gave him a look and he hurried on. "Don't get me wrong, I like Kurt and you're my boy, but I just never thought you would be gay. Even a little. You were always the biggest stud, hell most of the guys on the team wished they could be like you. You could get any girl, or woman you wanted and now…"**

"**Look," I said, while finally getting what was going on, maybe. "Me liking dudes has nothing to do with anyone but me. Its not contagious or anything and I'm not into you, plus I can still get any girl I want, I'm still a stud. I just have a bigger population of people to devastate with my hot awesomeness now." **

"**Wow, did you just say hot awesomeness?"**

"**I sure did and don't you forget it." We both laughed then. "So, we cool?" I reached out a hand toward him.**

"**Yeah, we're cool," he said as he shook my offered hand. **

**We walked to the parking lot together, then went the opposite ways once we got there. Kurt was waiting for me at my truck. It took every once of constraint I have (which admittedly isn't much) not to kiss him right there. Instead I settled for using my mouth in a different manner. "Hey baby, lets get outa here."**

"**That is the best thing anyone has said to me all day!" Kurt smiled at me, "and the second best thing is that Finn got a ride home with Rachel." **

**We got in the truck and I turned to him, "wait, what was she doing still here?"**

"**She stayed to harass Mr. Shue about glee, this is Rachel we're talking about. She probably has three entire set lists already figured out for sectionals, regionals and nationals."**

**I laughed, "yeah and a detailed plan for how to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Just before I turned the key, I leaned over and caught Kurt by surprise with a kiss."**

**He melted into me at first, then pulled away. "Noah, are you sure you want to kiss me here? Someone could see us."**

"**Baby don't worry, there's nobody here but us." I kissed him again, then started the truck. "besides, I don't think I could have waited until we get to your place." Then we were off to his place to "study." We actually did do some homework in between making out and talking about Matt and hw to approach the Artie weirdness. When I told Kurt about the talk I had with Matt, he laughed.**

"**What is it with straight guys and their weird self esteem issues? I guess I get it a little when it comes to you because you don't fit into their "gay box" whereas I do, but still." **

"**I know, speaking of, what am I gonna do about Artie?"**

"**Honey, the only thing you can do is just wait for him to come to you. You already let him know that you'll talk to him and that your not pissed right?"**

"**Well yeah, but…"**

"**But nothing Noah, the ball is in his court now, so you just have to wait." I raised an eyebrow at him, "hey, I can use sports references too!"**

"**I never said you couldn't baby," I said as I pulled him into a kiss. **

**About an hour later I left his place feeling like tomorrow could only be better that today. I should have known that was just wishful thinking….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me = someone who doesn't own Glee.**

**Surprise! I couldn't stay away from writing this, all my breaks were filled at work today!**

**Thanks to my two recent reviewers! Also I love all the favorite and story alerts, thanks!**

**Please let me know what you think, if I'm loosing you, tell me why if you love it, I'd like to know why as well.**

**Now its story time**

The next day I drove to Kurt's but this time we took his "baby" instead of my truck. Finn appreciated it because he had more room and no matter how much I like my truck, I have to admit that Kurt's is way nicer. Again we did some making out before leaving but this time Finn was in the back seat telling us to get a room. I reminded him that Kurt was being kind enough to give him a ride so really he should shut it. School seemed mostly normal, kind of. The seas of students parted as I walked down the hall, but there was something different. Today there were looks and whispers. I would hear people whispering as I passed but when I would look at them they would jump apart as if they'd been slapped. This strange behavior continued throughout the morning, even in my classes. I figured I knew what had happened. Someone from Glee had spilled and I had two prime suspects. So even though I had agreed that I would let Artie come to me, I planned to confront him when biology rolled around. I walked in the class and took my seat next to him.

"Hey Artie, I know you have what ever issue you have with me, but I need to ask you something."

He turned to look at me, an expression I couldn't read on his face. "What is it Puck?"

"Well, I was wondering, did you tell anyone about Kurt and me?" I asked him in a voice so quiet, only he could hear.

He gave me a shocked look, "no, Puck, I didn't tell anyone. I may have been… weird to you lately, but I wouldn't tell."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, but if I find out that you are lying, I am gonna be pissed."

"I swear I didn't. Also, I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"Thanks for the apology, but, why have you been like that?"

"Its kind of embarrassing, see, I-" Then he was cut off by the teacher. Class was starting and I thought I would loose it. He was gonna tell me what was wrong and now I would have to wait till the end of class. I even tried getting him to write it to me, but he wouldn't. So biology class was a blur. I was so busy trying to come up with what his reason could be for acting like he had been that I barely paid any attention. As soon as the bell rang I turned to him.

"So, what were you about to tell me before class?"

"Its kind of embarrassing…"

"Shit, Artie please, just tell me," I said while trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well," he paused, "most people don't know this, but… I like guys. I'm mostly into girls, but still its there and through most of freshman year I had a huge crush on you. It faded some when you started bullying me then came back last year when I started seeing that you weren't a total jerk." He was blushing and I was stunned. "I pushed my feelings for you away because I thought you were straight. I guess it just pissed me off to realize that I might have had a chance, even if it would have been a tiny one. K, now you know, bye!" He turned to leave the now empty room.

"Wait, Artie." I called after him. "Thanks for letting me know and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You know, for how I used to treat you."

"Don't mention it, that's been over for a while now."

Artie and I headed to lunch together and I was practically walking on air. He wasn't pissed at me or a homophobe, he just wanted me and was mad that he lost his chance. I really am a stud. No question, not that I ever doubted it, but still validation is nice. We got to the cafeteria and I immediately found Kurt. He looked at me, then Artie, then he smiled.

When we made it to the table he turned to me. "So you two talked?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "we're cool. So you wanna get outa here?"

My boyfriend smiled up at me, "where to?"

I lowered my voice so only he could hear me. "Choir room? We'll lock the door this time."

He just smiled and started following me into the hall. I was so happy that Artie and I were cool again that I had forgotten all about the possible leak. As we walked through the cafeteria I started noticing people whispering as we passed.

"Kurt, have you noticed people acting strange, or maybe heard some kind of gossip about me or you or both?"

"I have noticed some whispering but that happens from time to time."

"Well it doesn't happen to me, I think someone spilled and it wasn't Artie."

"Well, here comes our number one suspect," Kurt said while pointing to the exit. Santana and Brittany were just entering the cafeteria.

We walked right up to her and I spoke. "Santana, did you tell anyone about me and Kurt?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

I smirked at her, "because you're a vindictive bitch."

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "Well the answer is no, just because you want to pack sausage with Kurt doesn't mean I feel the need to tell. You said not to and even though you're a jerk and I'm a bitch, I didn't see the point."

Strangely enough I believed her, so that left me wondering what was going on? I shoved my questions away and we headed to the choir room. When we got there I checked to make sure we were alone then closed the door, locked it and closed the blinds over the window. "C'mere baby", I said as I pulled him into my arms and kissed him as if his lips were food and I was starving.

"Mmmm," he moaned into my mouth as he pulled me as close to him as possible.

We kissed until we had to come up for air. "Damn baby, I wish it was Wednesday."

"Well," he said with a mischievous smile on his lips. "We could drop Finn off and go find a place to park for a while after school."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," I grinned and kissed him again. Reluctantly we ended the kiss and I spoke. "I kinda hate that we can't kiss or touch really in the halls."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I may not be totally ready to come out to everyone, but that doesn't mean that being closeted doesn't bug me sometimes. I get pissed about it now and then. Sometimes I just want to be with you without worrying about who might find out."

"Then lets come out as a couple."

"Baby, its not that easy."

"Yes it is Noah!" Now he was sounding kind of impatient. "I thought you were a badass. How bad ass is it to hide who you are and who your with? Unless that's it and its me that you want to hide."

"God, no Kurt I'm not hiding because of you and your right, being in the closet like I am isn't very badass."

"So, does that mean you want to be out about us?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Just then someone started trying to get into the room. "Damn it!" We heard Mr. Shue's voice hiss outside the door.

"Well shit," I said with feeling, before unlocking the door and stepping out of the way.

Mr. Shue burst into the room. "Aw guys," he said when he saw it was us. Then he shut the door and lowered his voice. "You two really need to find some other place to make out."

Kurt blushed and I said, "yeah, sorry Mr. Shue, this won't happen again."

We turned to leave and he called out to me. "Puck, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yeah," I turned to Kurt and kissed him before he headed out the door. I turned back to the teacher behind me. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything is ok with you."

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean, do you need to talk to someone about your… does anyone know?"

"Oh, yeah. The rest of glee club, Kurt's dad, Finn's mom and you. Oh and my aunt in Dayton"

"Oh, then why the secrecy?"

"That is none of your business."

He smiled and put his hands up in front of him, palms out. "You got me there, sorry for overstepping." Just then we heard raised voices outside. I opened the door to see Karofsky looming over Kurt and they were both shouting. I could only catch a few words and those were boyfriend, homo and my name.

I rushed to them and slid up next to Kurt. "What is going on here?" I unconsciously put my hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's this Puck? You defending your boyfriend?"

What I said in my mind was yes, but what came out was, "No."

"Huh," Karofsky said as the tension in his body lessened slightly. "So he just jumped you yesterday? I saw you two kissing in your truck."

Shit, I may have wanted to be honest about us… maybe, but I didn't want it to happen this way. I was thinking this and I just froze. My whole body was screaming at me to say or do something, to defend my boyfriend and myself but I just choked.

"Well," Karofsky said, shaking his head. "Puckerman is a fag," he laughed and turned to leave.

"Fuck off Dave," I hollered after him as he walked down the hall. I noticed that there were tons of people crowded around us, staring. "Move along," I practically shouted at the gawkers. I turned to Kurt, "baby-"

He cut me off. "Don't call me baby. Not now" and then he walked away. Great, in a matter of minuets all of McKinley would know that I'm "gay" and unless I'm wrong, I no longer have a boyfriend.

**Saturn bug, I just had to shout out to you cause your psychic, you guessed why Artie was tripping! Everyone, I'll try not to leave y'all hangin too long **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all here is chapter 5 in the saga that is PucKurt! Well the one I'm writing that is. Thanks to all my reviewers you make me smile! **

**Well I don't have much to say now, so on with the story!**

I stood there in the hallway rooted to the spot. What had I done? God how fucking stupid am I? I felt a hand grip my shoulder and jumped. "What the," I said as I turned to see who it was. "Mr. Shue, I don't want to talk," I growled as I walked away from him.

"Hey Puck, wait up!"

I stopped when I heard Quinn's voice and waited for her to catch up to me. "Hey," I said, sounding way too defeated (unintentionally).

"Are you ok?"

"Did you see what just happened?" She nodded, "then, what do you think? No I'm not ok, I fucked up. Bad."

"Yes you did."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Well, you're right, you fucked up. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What? I don't know, what can I do?"

"Something to redeem yourself."

"Well if you have any ideas, please share."

"At least talk to him first, I couldn't hear what he said to you. Did you guys break up?"

"I don't… I think so?"

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to call him baby and then he walked away."

"Well he didn't break up with you he's just pissed. Find him before glee and figure out where you two stand. Then you're probably gonna have to work."

"Yeah, thanks Quinn," I said just as I caught a glimpse of Kurt coming out of the bathroom down the hall. "Well here goes nothing," and I ran after him. "Kurt," I called out while running up to him.

"What do you want," Kurt grumbled while looking at me, a disgusted expression on his face. Just then the bell rang. "Well, I gotta go, class."

"Wait," I reached out and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Ditch with me please. I want to talk with you and it can't wait."

"I don't know if I want to talk to you right now Noah."

"I know I deserve that, but I want to, no need to make it up to you.

Will you give me a chance, please?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly, "ok, but don't think your charm is gonna make me forgive you just like that."

"I don't, come on," I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the doors. We ended up going to sit in his navigator. I turned to him and smiled, trying to soften him up. "I'm an ass."

"Yes you are," he said while starting his car.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I can't sit completely still so we're going for a drive."

"This might seem strange, but since we're driving anyway, can we stop by the hardware store? I promised my mom I'd get a new stopper for the sink."

"Whatever," then we headed in the right direction.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I froze. I had no intention to lie it just…"

"What Puck," he spat the nickname at me, "it just slipped out?"

I flinched when he said Puck, it really hurt having him call me that. "Yeah, it did." Just then we pulled up in front of the hardware store. We got out and as we headed toward the store I grabbed his hand and he jerked it away.

"We may not be broken up, but I'm so not holding your hand right now."

We entered the store and started down the crowded isles. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Look I know what I said and didn't do was shitty, beyond shitty but I can't loose you."

"Why should I stay with You Noah?"

"Because we care for each other and I don't know if I can deal with the fallout without you. You are practically all I think about all the time, when I wake up, when I fall asleep, all the time."

I may love you Noah Puckerman, but honestly I don't know if I can be with a coward."

"A coward? What the-"

"You are a coward Noah," he started raising his voice. "We had an agreement, if anyone asked outright about us we would tell the truth! You denied that we were together, then you stood there silent when you should have been standing up for us both!" A quick look around told me that we were attracting the attention of the few people in the store. "I'd say that's pretty cowardly."

"Baby, can you quiet down?"

"No and I told you not to call me that right now."

Shit. "You're right, so how can I make it up to you?"

"You can not be so effing scared."

I found what I was looking for and grabbed up a drain stopper, then turned to him. "I want to be, I don't know why I'm so damn freaked anyway."

"Me either Noah, you have been able to keep your spot at the top of the food chain despite being in glee. I don't think you really have anything to worry about. And that's not even what bugs me, I get being scared about what people will think of you for liking guys, but it really hurt me that you couldn't admit that I'm your boyfriend. Maybe you can't say you love me because you don't." With that he turned on his heel, leaving me standing at the checkout stand. I looked up to see the clerk looking at me with a shocked expression on his face and his hand hovering around his mouth as if he was trying not to laugh. Asshole.

"Uh, that'll be $2.50," he said..

"What?" I shoved the money toward him while giving him my best Puckasaurus glare.

"N-nothing," he stammered while putting the stopper in a little bag for me. I grabbed it and headed out the door. As I left I heard stifled laughter behind me

Kurt was waiting for me, sitting behind the wheel with the engine running. I got in and he drove off. "Kurt," I reached out to him then thought better of it, dropping my hand in my lap. I didn't know what to do, I felt like if I got over myself and told him how I feel, it wouldn't mean much cause it might seem like he forced me to. "I know I screwed up and I am gonna make it up to you. And I'll deal with whatever happens back at school cause you're worth it." I hope he believes me, its hard to tell though. We didn't speak the rest of the way back to school.

I decided to skip the rest of the day, except for glee club. I needed to clear my head and come up with a way to show Kurt that I'm not a coward and that I do love him. I went out to sit on the bleachers and called Isa.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hey Noah what's up?"

"I suck, that's what's up. And don't lecture me about skipping class, I can't deal with that now."

"Shit, what did you do now?"

I told her everything including Kurt and my agreement about disclosure and our conversation in the choir room.

"You really did it this time, hang on a sec, I'm gonna see if I can take a break." I waited a minute or so, then she got back on the phone. "Alright, my boss is letting me take my lunch a little early so I have a half hour, though I will be crunching in your way."

"Thanks Isa. So what do I do? We just talked and now I feel like he hates me he says he wants me to stop being a coward and he's feeling like I don't love him cause I never say it."

"Well, do you love him Noah?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, I think so, I've just never felt like this before. Its different than how I felt about Quinn, but I think about him all the time but not to the point that I can't focus on other stuff. I can't imagine my life without him in it. Yesterday was torture because I could barley touch him all day, I don't mean like in a dirty way. It makes me feel… nice when we just touch…"

"Stop right there, you are so in love I think I'm gonna be sick." I could hear her smile over the phone.

"Yeah," I smiled to myself, "your right, I love Kurt." It felt good to really know that that's how I feel. The good feeling didn't last too long though cause I was slapped with the reality that the guy I love is seriously pissed at me. "So, how do I make him see that and that I'm not a coward."

"Well first off, can you be brave for him and for you. You know its gonna be tough sometimes, right?"

"Yeah I can and I do. I'm sick of feeling like a pussy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes Noah, I've known you since you were a baby. You have always been top dog I'm sure its scary to know that people are probably going to hate you for who you are and not for who you appear to be. Remember, we are a lot alike, I had to do something similar when I was about your age. Showing people who you are is scary and puts you in a vulnerable place. But id you want to keep Kurt you have to go there."

"I know, I'm ready, now what do I do?"

"Well, he's into fashion, right?"

"Yeah, like obsessively."

"Well, then I have the perfect idea…"

I got off the phone feeling much better. Glee was, well glee. Shue gave us an assignment to "sing our hearts out" a lot like an assignment from last year but whatever. The assignment gave me another idea to go along with the one Isa helped me with so I volunteered to go first tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that as far as Kurt and I are concerned, come tomorrow things will be back to normal. Even better if all works out.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes chapter 6!**

**I'm glad people are still enjoying this, I was not really feeling it for a little while I almost stopped writing it, but now I'm glad I didn't, I'm liking it again. **

**So here it goes! **

As I was leaving glee I caught up with Quinn and started walking with her "hey, I need your help."

"So you and Kurt talked then?"

"Yeah and now I need you, can we hang?"

"What, like now?"

"Yeah, wanna go to the mall?"

She gave me a confused look as we exited the building and walked across the grounds. "Sure," she said, then paused, looking away from me. "But you better go talk to the boyfriend first," she said while pointing out toward the parking lot. Kurt was leaning against his navigator, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, meet you at your car?"

"Yes, take your time."

I jogged up to Kurt and stopped just in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey, do you need a ride to your truck?"

"Ah, no. Quinn is helping me with something, I'll have her drop me at your place later. Can I stop in, or…"

"No, I'm still mad at you Noah."

"Kurt, your killing me here."

"Good, now go before I do something stupid."

I tried to hide the smile that was threatening to creep across my face. "Ok, I won't stop by but I am calling you. Pick up please?"

"I'll think about it." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before he could flinch away, then stood back and looked him in the face. "Are you sure you should do that," he spat at me.

"Yes, I am." Then I left to go find Quinn.

Her car wasn't to far from Kurt's. I got to it and she was already sitting behind the wheel. I opened the door and slid in next to her. I made a bit of a production of putting my backpack on the back seat and buckling my seatbelt. I was stalling cause my mind was kinda screwed. I was mostly sure that my plan would work, it had to. But he really is hurt and pissed, not that I can blame him. It sucks cause I need him to forgive me and I only have my one two part plan. If it doesn't work, shit it better work.

"Puck? Hello, you in there?"

"Wha- yeah, sorry I was thinking."

"Yeah, ok. So what are we doing, how am I helping?"

"We're going to the mall and you are helping me shop for the first phase of my plan."

"What's the second phase?"

"That, you will see tomorrow in glee."

"Oh, so you're singing to him? That's not very original, is it?"

"Sure I've sung to people in glee before, but when I sang Beth to you was the only time it was pure, that I didn't have ulterior motives. I'm banking on phase one to make the singing be the icing."

"Well," she said as we got on the freeway. "Phase one better be something else."

"It is, believe me."

Not much later we pulled into the mall parking lot. Quinn and I were hungry so we went to the food court first. We ended up talking over fries and milkshakes. It was nice talking with her. She asked me how Kurt and I got together, so I told her. Everything. She laughed and "aw-ed" at all the right parts .

"Your aunt sounds like an awesome person."

"Yeah, she is. Well," I said around the last fry I had shoved into my mouth.. "We should get going." We headed off to search the many shops for my secret "weapon." After searching for about an hour I was starting to get discouraged. Then we went into some trendy punk-ish store. I started looking at the walls full of T-shirts and Quinn headed for the clearance rack. The shirts I was looking at were all wrong, I don't know why I thought I would find what I needed in Lima. All I was finding were band, retro cartoon and vampire shirts. I was just about to give up when I heard Quinn squeal.

"Puck come over here! I found the perfect thing!" I walked over to where she was at the back of the store. She had a crazed look on her face and was holding up a T-shirt that looked like it was a size or two too small for me.

"Its great, but I think its too small."

"That's what makes it so perfect! You read it right?"

I read the words on the shirt and smiled, "your right, but I better try it on first to make sure I can even get it on and off." I ducked into the dressing room and after stripping my shirt off, put the one Quinn found on. It fit, kinda, it was tight but Quinn said it looked sexy, she was right. It does look hot and it will fit Kurt too, which makes it perfect. I bought the shirt and we headed out. The whole way back we talked about how it could go tomorrow and Quinn was sure it would work.

"There is no way he can see you in that shirt and not forgive you!"

"I sure hope your right Quinn," I was saying just as she pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson house. "Well, thanks for your help Quinn. I'm really glad that we are friends, after everything."

"Me too Puck. Bye and good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll see ya tomorrow." With that I got out of the car and headed for my truck. I was excited and anxious and couldn't wait to talk to Kurt but I forced myself to drive home before calling him. I shoved the bag with the new shirt in it in my backpack then headed into my house. My mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom," I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Wait a minute Noah."

I turned around and tried to keep the frustration I was feeling from my face. "Yeah mom?"

"Why are you so late?"

"I was working on something with Quinn for glee club and now I have homework to do, so bye mom." I stooped over and kissed her on her forehead before rushing up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and pulled my phone out and called Kurt. He answered finally answered after the fourth ring.

"Hi Noah."

"Hey, bay- uh Kurt."

"What's up?"

"You still mad at me huh?"

"Yes, but not as much. I get why you froze, but that doesn't make it ok, so you aren't forgiven. You'll have to work for that."

"That'll be tomorrow. I got you a present."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise, you'll find out tomorrow."

"Under different circumstances I'd say I can't wait but I'm not sure I trust you right now. You do know that a present, no matter how pretty it is isn't gonna win me back."

"This isn't that kind of a present, you'll see. Goodnight Kurt."

"Mmm hmm." And then he hung up.

The next morning I was a bit of a wreck, sometimes I miss the me that didn't care. Then I remember that I did care I just shoved it away and decided that caring was better. I can care for Kurt and still be a badass, even though I haven't been much of one lately. Anyway, I got up and showered and got dressed. I put the first part of my plan and covered it with a short sleeved plaid button-down, then a pare of dark wash distressed jeans. I checked myself out in the mirror before buttoning up my shirt. I looked smoking hot. I grabbed my stuff, ran downstairs grabbed a granola bar and some orange juice, kissed my mom and my sister and I was out the door. When I got into my truck I felt high I was so excited and nervous (but just a little). I took a few deep breaths, then scolded myself. "Damn it Puck, stop being such a wuss, this will work, he loves you and if it doesn't you'll deal." I said it out loud and was glad I was alone, then I thought to myself, whatever, he will be putty in my hands. Cause I'm a stud. Then I started my car and headed off toward school.

When I got there I took of my button-down and shoved it in my pack. I got out of my truck and put on my air of badassness as I walked into school. I don't think anyone didn't stare as I walked past. Their looks ranged from disgusted to envious to impressed. I smirked as I strode down the halls toward Kurt's locker. When I got there he was in front of it, putting stuff away and talking to Mercedes. She looked at me and her eyes got really big then she smacked Kurt on the choulder.

"Ow, Mercedes what are you doing!"

"Look," she said as she pointed at me. He turned toward me and his jaw hit the floor.

"Hey Kurt, how do you like your present?" He just stood there staring at my chest, reading the shirt I got yesterday. The shirt was white with big bold black letters that said:

**THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND'S SHIRT **

"Wow," he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Baby," I said as I stepped up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Mercedes looked at one then the other of us, then quietly walked away.

"I, they aren't sad tears, I'm happy. I hoped you would do something to show that you really do care and that you aren't afraid to be with me in the open. I guess I just… I was afraid you wouldn't, at least not this soon."

"We'll have to work on your faith in me or I will, that is." Just then I looked away from him and noticed that everyone in the hall around us was staring. I let my hand slid down his arm to end with holding his hand. Then I turned so I was facing everyone who was gawking at us and said, "incase it isn't clear, Kurt is my boyfriend." Then I pulled him to me and we kissed. I could hear people gasping, laughing, gagging and even clapping. When we pulled apart I turned to Kurt, "walk me to class?"

"Yeah," he replied, then we headed down the hall hand in hand. We were half way to my first class when I saw Karofsky heading in our direction, pushing people out of his way as he came.

**Don't hate me for the cliff hanger, I'll update asap. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee**

**So I think a beta might be a good idea for me, anyone interested?**

**I thought I would warn y'all that a good deal of homophobic language is flung around in this chapter**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Onward!**

Karofsky stopped in front of us and just glared. "Is there a problem Karofsky?" I was really surprised by Kurt's forward question."

"Shut up fag," Dave spat at Kurt.

"Don't talk to him that way," I growled while getting right in his face.

"Get the fuck away from me faggot!" Karofsky practically screamed at me as he backed away from me.

"You're the one who tracked down my faggot ass Dave, so what the fuck?" I was so damned pissed right now, Kurt's hand in mine was the only thing stopping me from going ballistic on him right there in the hall.

"Puckerman, if you're gonna be a homo, whatever, but I don't want it shoved in my face."

He opened his mouth to continue but Kurt didn't give him the chance. "If you don't want to see it then don't look at us!" He shouted at Karofsky while stepping up closer to him.

I wanted to hit him so bad, I was trying to pull my hand out of Kurt's grip but he wouldn't let me go. So I settled for yelling more. "That's right Karofsky stay out of our business and we'll keep out of yours."

"No Puck that is not how this is gonna work, you and your faggot ass boyfriend will NOT flaunt yourselves around the school anymore, or else!"

By now a crowd had gathered including Mr. Shue who was rapidly approaching us. "Or else what? You gonna kick my ass? Not likely Dave, I could wipe you all over this school before you even got a punch in!"

Just then Mr. Shue reached us. He wormed his way between us, his hands out to either side of him. "Alright break it up guys," he was saying as a shout made every head in the hall swivel toward where it came from.

It was Principal Figgins, he was practically running our way. "Boys, my office now! You too Shuester!" Then he turned on his heel and led us to his office.

A few minutes later Mr. Shue was sitting across from the principal, Kurt and I on one side of him and Karofsky on the other. We all just sat there for a while, Figgins looking at each of us in turn, his face turning redder by the minute. "What is the meaning of all this?" We all started talking at once, there were words flying all over the place, words like boyfriend, faggot, public, ashamed, bigot, hate, good boys, nothing wrong and offended. "Hold on hold boys one at a time! Now Will , you saw more than I did, what was going on?"

"Well," Mr. Shue started, "David here was bullying Noah and Kurt because they are… different than him."

Then Karofsky spoke up, "I was talking with them because they are fags and I don't think they need to flaunt it. I mean look at the shirt Puck is wearing!"

"Talking," Kurt almost shouted, "he was yelling and threatening us!"

"Hold on Kurt, now Noah, David does have a point here. Your shirt is rather suggestive and not appropriate for school." What the? The only thing that my shirt suggests is that I have a boyfriend. My, Kurt's and Mr. Shue's mouths all dropped open. "Now I don't think it was right for David to threaten, but Noah I can't allow you to wear that shirt. I feel that perhaps it was to blame for this incident."

Mr. Shue stood up and motioned for Kurt and I to stay quiet. "Principal Figgins, this issue has nothing to do with a shirt. Just yesterday I witnessed David trying to start something with Noah and Kurt for the same reason, neither boys were wearing shirts like this one then. Furthermore Figgins, you just ignored David when he used a homophobic slur to describe these two." He gestured at us as he said the last part."

"I don't know what you are talking about William, I don't recall hearing a slur of any kind." He then turned to Karofsky, "is this true, were you bothering these two just yesterday for the same reason?"

"No," he answered, way to fast and totally unconvincingly.

"Figgins, he is obviously lying," Shue said while leaning on the principal's desk.

"I'm afraid you are right William. David, you will report to detention today and Noah, I have to ask you to take off the shirt."

"Oh come on, even Mr. Shuster agrees that this wasn't about my shirt."

"That may be true, but I still feel that it is inappropriate attire for school! Now I am going to let you two boys go with a warning," he said to Kurt and I. "If the two of you end up in my office again concerning something like this, I will be forced to take action."

"Wait, what kind of action? We didn't do anything!" I was pissed though I tried to hide that fact from my voice.

"I hope we don't have to worry about that Noah."

I was about to ask him what that meant when Mr. Shue shot me a look that said "drop it." As hard as it was for me not to say anything I didn't, I figured that taking off the shirt was not as bad as detention or any other punishment I could have gotten. We were given slips to excuse our late arrivals to class as we left. Kurt and I headed to the bathroom so I could change, I gave him the shirt as soon as it was off. He pulled me into a kiss before I could put my other shirt on. I ended up having to remind him that it was Wednesday so we would be able to properly make up at his place. Man was that hard to do but I know him, he wouldn't have been ok with actually doing it in a school bathroom. So I decided stopping him then worked to my benefit because I don't know how good my control would be if we went farther than kissing. I walked him to class just as I said I would, before heading to mine. The rest of the day way fairly normal. Quinn found me on my way to lunch and demanded to know what had happened in the principal's office. I told her everything. I was pissed still, I can't believe that the head administrator of a school could pretend not to hear the hateful things that the hockey jock had said. I was also pissed about the shirt cause I had originally planned to give it to Kurt right after faze two of my plan. She sympathized with me and as I told her how Figgins said that the shirt was inappropriate she got this devious glint in her eye.

"What are you thinking Quinn?"

"I'm thinking I need to go find Rachel," she said as she spun around to head off in the other direction.

"What the Hell?" That was really weird, I thought to myself as I wandered toward the caff. Just as I was about to walk in to the mass of eating and chatting teenagers, someone threw their arms around me from behind. I smiled when I realized it was Kurt. He let go and came to stand next to me. I grabbed his hand before greeting him, "hey baby. Wait I can call you that right?"

"Yes sweetie you can," he said as he gave my hand a squeeze and pulled me toward a table full of our glee friends. "You know this is only our third day back at school, but it feels like weeks. I really am glad you decided to man up and get brave. I so didn't want to have to dump your ass!"

I shoved him playfully with my shoulder and said, "bitch."

He gasped and put his free hand to his chest. "Noah I am shocked and appalled at you!"

"Oh stop Kurt," I chuckled as I gave him a winning smile.

"But seriously, thanks, I don't know what I would have done if we broke up."

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Just then we made it to the table and overheard Santana talking to Rachel.

"Ok, but only because it will piss Figgins off."

As we sat Kurt asked, "what will piss off Figgins?"

"You'll see," Rachel said, a huge grin spread across her face.

I had to speak up then, "oh come on, what's going on?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak and Santana put a hand right in her face to stop her. "Quinn and Rachel have come up with a plan to defend you and Kurt's right to be gay and proud," she rolled her eyes then, "while sticking it to the man."

"Ok…" both Kurt and I said, confusion in our voices. We tried for a bit to get anyone to tell us what was up, but they all kept their mouths shut. We gave up and went on with our days.

The afternoon ended up being fairly uneventful. I went to classes and had to laugh to myself whenever people would obviously be talking about me, my shirt and my actions that morning. This time around I knew exactly what they were whispering about and I found it kind of amusing. Nobody else tried to give me any shit and the fear that I had come to expect had been restored in the eyes of most of the student population. That and I was about to sing to my boyfriend and give him what he has been wanting for a while now. All was well in the world, or at least mine.

**Review please!**

**Also, as I said before I'm looking for a beta so let me know if you are interested.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee is not mine and nither is the song 3 Words**

**Thank you oh so much Ilive4Irony417 for being my beta for this!**

**Thank you also to all of you who are enjoying reading my stuff, thanks for sticking with this story I know it was hard there for a moment.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**The song in this chapter is 3 Wors by Declan Bennett, I recomend hearing it before reading, it can be found on you tube. Lyrics are in italics and the lyric that is in p****arentheses is whispered.**

**Now this chapter gets a little steamy at the end and as I have before I will be writing a one shot of the uncensored scene of our boys making up!**

**That's all for my rambeling, on with the story!**

The time for glee came around and I was crazy excited. I no longer had any worry that what I had volunteered to do wasn't gonna work. Kurt had forgiven me and my cowardice, so the only thing left to do was to get over myself and tell him how I feel. I walked into the choir room and took the seat next to Kurt, who was already there, sitting with Mercedes. Mr. Shue had started talking about something, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Kurt leaned toward me, "What song did you choose to sing your heart out?"

I smiled at him wickedly, "You'll see."

"Oooo! Will you be singing to me?"

Just then Mr. Shue called me up to the front.

"Well," I said as I picked up my acoustic guitar. "He did say to sing our hearts out, but I need you to really listen from start to finish, ok?" He nodded, a sweet smile on his lips. I winked at him, then headed up to the front of the room. I made sure my guitar was tuned and I began.

I started strumming, plucking and slapping the music out of my instrument.

"_The wood has been here longer than both of us_

_The old stale lingering smell_

_The cute little gift shop has almost had its day_

_I've only been there once and I already know it well_

_The dust is more than ready unlike us_

_Its flying low beneath our feet oh_

_Up the lazy stairwell to conclude the fairytale_

_I know that I'm hungry but I know I cant eat_

_The simple stuff gets harder, tender is rough_

_I burn below my wick cause I, cant take enough 3 words is all your asking of me_

_The kinda shit they say in Mills and Boon_

_But your asking me 3 emotions too soon…"_

While I paused my singing, I looked him right in the eye and smiled slightly, though he had a somewhat sad look on his face. My smile got bigger in an attempt to let him know that he shouldn't be sad.

"_The pictures are ageing unlike us_

_We've still got youth on our side_

_I was surprised to see a pair of nikes walking through town_

_But I guess they got in from outside_

_Some woman enquired about both of us I responded with "..still early days.."_

_Her dog looked at me like he knew we were more than just friends in more than just a_

_phase..._

_The simple stuff gets harder, tender is rough_

_I burn below my wick cause I, cant take enough3 words is all your asking of me_

_The kinda shit they say in Mills and Boon_

_But your asking me 3 emotions too soon…"_

I smiled and looked at Kurt as though I was looking right through him. He gave me a sweet and kind of timid smile back and I knew he was really listening.

"_There's books and stories 60 years older than us put together_

_The flowers are dying but oh I'm still trying not to blame it on the weather_

_The piano keys got more prints than we've got_

_Many songs for many celebrations_

_I stand next to you as some ghost passes through to another neglected location_

_The simple stuff gets harder, tender is rough_

_I burn below my wick cause I, cant take enough_

_3 words is all your asking of me _

_The kinda shit they say in Mills and Boon_

_But your asking me 3 emotions too soon…"_

As I began the next part I took a few slow steps toward Kurt.

"_You see I've never been angry with you yet_

_And I don't know how your gonna react?_

_I aint had no suspicious feelings_

_I've honestly got to see the way you'll deal with me_

_When I cry and laugh and joke about the hair on your back until then its these 3 words I'll lack Oh_

_(I love you) but I cant underestimate the power that's spoken in words_

_The cute little gift shop's almost had its day_

_I've only been there once and that was yesterday_

_I need more dust! Need more stories to tell!_

_Need more trust to let my penny drop in your well...Hell...I just want everything! Maybe that's true?_

_But to have everything means to just… have… you…"_

My slow steps brought me to end standing directly in front of Kurt as I finished the song_._

"_And as the simple stuff gets harder, tender is rough_

_I'll burn above my wick cause I've got just enough_

_3 words is all you want from me_

_The kinda shit they say in Mills and Boon_

_But I'll be 3 emotions ahead of you_

_When I sit you down and say the words_

_I… Love… You…I love you… I love you… I love you…_

_When I sit you down and say the words,_

_I Love you!_

I ended the song and everyone applauded and I kept my eyes on my boyfriend. His eyes were shining with tears that refused to drop down is face. I shoved my guitar so it swung behind me. "I love you Kurt," I said while looking into his shimmering blue/green eyes.

He stood up then and threw his arms around me.

"I love you too Noah," he whispered against my ear before pulling away from me. When he pulled away he said, "but I don't have a hairy back!" Everyone laughed at that, then we both sat as close to each other as we could get. I pulled his hand into mine and he rested his head on my shoulder.

Mr. Shue spoke up then, "That was really ah, good Puck; though I could have done without the swearing. It was obvious that you really meant what you sang about. It definitely was coming from your heart; you really bared your soul." He turned to look at the whole group, "That is what I hope each of you does. Now let's see who's next."

A few more people sang before glee was over and we left to finish up our day. Kurt and I walked together out to the parking lot. I went with him to his vehicle and walked him right up to the driver side door. He turned around and leaned his back against it and smiled at me.

"So am I coming over, should I follow you home?"

"Yes," he said, his smile widening, "we need to make up properly, don't we?"

"Mmmm, yes we do baby," I murmured before pressing my body against his and capturing his mouth with a kiss.

Our kiss ended and Kurt gently pushed me back, "Let's go honey. If you keep kissing me like that we might end up "making up" right here in the parking lot." I gave him my sexiest smirk and he pushed me back further. "Don't go getting any ideas; the bathroom at Masque is one thing, but a high school parking lot? That is just totally inappropriate!"

I put my hands up as I backed away, "Ok, see you at your place in a little while." He smiled and nodded, then I turned and headed to my truck.

I made it to his place and he was waiting on the front porch for me. I got out of my truck and bounded up to Kurt. "Hello again babe," I said then swept him into a fiery kiss.

He pushed me back, "Noah! My dad and Carol are still here!"

"Oops, so… homework for now?"

"You do homework?"

"Not if I can help it, but if I wanna graduate then I kinda have to."

"Come on baby," Kurt said, whispering the last word as he pushed the door open and led me inside. When we got inside Burt was just coming around the corner.

"Hey guys," he greeted us.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Hummel."

We hurried past him to the stairs before he could say anything. "Have a good date night dad," Kurt hollered as we disappeared down in Kurt's basement. He turned to me just as I cleared the last stair, jumped into my arms and claimed my mouth with his. "Lets not fight again, ok?"

"Sounds good to me (kiss), but (kiss), isn't your dad still home?" I leaned back as much as I could as I said that last part.

He shifted, then hopped out of my arms, then said, "I guess your right," Then he got a mischievous look on his face. He put his hands on my chest and leaned his body against mine, "but he and Carol will be gone soon." He put his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him as he went up on his toes to meet me, then kissed me. "It's not like we haven't fooled around when they were home before."

"Kurt, baby, what has gotten into you?"

He smiled, "You, that song, being apart, even if it wasn't for that long."

He kissed me again while crashing his hips against mine and I could tell he was happy to see me. He turned us around and started backing us up toward his bed. As we climbed on, I moved us so that he ended up on top. A stray thought of homework flitted through my mind and I faintly heard Burt and Carol leaving.

"I want you so bad baby," I whispered as he was trailing kisses down my neck.

"I know honey," he murmured against the pulse in my neck.

"No Kurt, I mean I want you to… Aaaahhh yessss!" He bit down hard enough to feel really good and almost hurt before I could finish my sentence.

He licked the sore spot lovingly then pulled back so he could look me in the eye. "I know Noah; I just hope you know that you will be reciprocating tonight."

It took me a minute to remember what that meant, but when I figured it out I smiled. "Yeah, you can count on it."

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee still isn't mine.**

**My beta ILive4Irony417 is awesome, thank you!**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers!**

**Those of you who really liked Clark Kent, get ready to get back into this story (I hope!) things will be getting back to the unconventional normality for these two pretty soon.**

**Lets go!**

Kurt and I had just had the most phenomenal makeup sex EVER. Kurt had topped me like he never had before, something we talked about doing last week. He even bound my wrists with a scarf.

We were lying on his bed exhausted and out of breath. When I finally thought I could talk, I broke the silence.

"That was way hotter than I ever thought it would be when we talked about it, and now I think we need to get some rope."

"I completely agree Noah. Now what do you say to a bath? I shot all over both of us and I couldn't handle standing long enough for a shower."

"Yes," I said while shifting so I could kiss him.

So we headed off to the bathroom. First we turned on the shower and rinsed off. Kurt refused to sit in a tub full of our bodily fluids. After also rinsing out the tub we filled it and sunk into the hot water, me leaning against the back and him leaning his back against me. We just soaked for a while letting the water soothe our tired bodies before either of us spoke.

"Noah, what was that song you sang today?"

"3 Words."

"Yeah I gathered that, I was wondering who it's by."

"Oh, this gay British guy named Declan Bennett. Isa got me into him and he's kinda hot."

"Ah, he's hot huh?"

"Well yeah, I'll show you pictures sometime."

"Ok, so Isa got you into him?"

"I said that didn't I?"

"Yeah, it's just that I never pegged you for the singer/songwriter type."

"Kurt, we've been together for like three months and you don't know my musical tastes yet?"

"Well you do guard your i-pod with your life."

"Well, not any more, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

He shifted so he could look at me. "It's a deal," he said as he took my hand in his and shook.

"Come here," I breathed as I pulled him up so we could kiss.

"Honey, I couldn't anymore, not right now."

I laughed, "It's just a kiss baby."

"Yeah, you say that Noah, but we're naked."

"So I like sex; I'm a teenage boy so that's a given right?" But for some reason it really bothered me that he thought that's all I wanted. "Yes Kurt we are naked but believe it or not, I'm perfectly happy just soaking with you and talking."

He pushed away from me and turned completely around to sit on the other side of the tub, his legs tangling with mine. "Oh come on Noah, can you honestly tell me that you don't have sex in mind at all?"

"Well I wouldn't turn it down, but we just had like the most epic sex. Even I have my limits."

He crawled over to me and we kissed again then he whispered, "Ok honey, I believe you," before turning and settling back against me again.

"You know," I said to him, "it took me a long time."

"It took a long time for what?"

"For me to decide on that song. I kinda thought it might be too much; you know for me to go from avoiding saying it to saying it over and over."

"Noah, it was perfect. I really listened just like you said to and it could have been written about us. Well almost, we've never been in a cute little gift shop together."

I chuckled then, "Yeah." I took a deep breath, hoping that I wasn't about to screw things up with us again. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to Dayton this weekend and celebrate?"

"Ah ha! There you go thinking about sex again!"

"Wait, who said anything about sex?"

He leaned to the side so he could look at me. "Oh come on, so you don't want to go to Masque and pickup some hot guy while we're there?"

I smiled at him, "Ok you got me. I thought we could, you know celebrate our…" I trailed off.

"Love?"

"Yeah, what you said."

"You're weird. You sing to me how much you love me today and now you can't say the word."

"It's not that Kurt, it's just really cheesy. I don't do cheesy or mushy so well."

"Yeah ok, I get that." He started laughing then and I got confused.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just," he said while trying to hold back his laughter, "only you would want to celebrate us being in love by fucking other guys."

I laughed a little then. "So… does that mean you don't want to go?"

"No honey, I love you and I would love to go. I just have to talk my dad into letting me."

"Yeah, well I can call Isa and make sure she is at her responsible grownup best when he calls. She is really good at convincing people of things."

"That she is," he said while leaning forward and grabbing two bottles. "Will you wash my hair?"

"Sure, but do you really want me to?"

"Yes Noah, I'll walk you through it." He grabbed my hand and squeezed some brown soapy liquid onto it.

"Dude, what is this?" I sniffed it then said, "It smells like beer."

He laughed, "That's because it's made with organic stout ale, it makes hair shiny."

"Ok, but your hair never smells like beer, that's weird right? It usually smells like cookies and flowers."

"Yeah well that's because my conditioner is made with organic lavender oil, Shea and coco butter."

"Ok, I'm gonna pretend like I know what all that is."

"Anyways honey, now I need you to rub your hands together, then massage the shampoo into my hair and scalp."

I did what he asked me to and he relaxed into my hands and sighed. "Baby, doing this is kinda turning me on."

"Yeah honey I can tell, I'm leaning against your front, remember?"

"Heh, yeah," I chuckled. I leaned forward and saw that I wasn't the only one liking this activity. "Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself."

"Yeah, yeah keep washing," he said, then tried to distract us some. "So what do you think Rachel and Quinn are planning?"

I lathered his head up good, then rinsed his hair and moved on to the conditioner. "I don't know; Rachel is probably getting her dads to storm the principal's office or something."

"Aaaahhhh," Kurt sighed as I began rubbing his conditioner into his head and hair. "Normally I would agree with you, but Santana said something that led me to believe that she is a part of it so…?"

"I see what you mean. Ok slide down so I can rinse your hair."

"Not yet, it has to sit for a while."

"Weird, anyway maybe they're gonna stage some kind of protest or something. I don't know."

"I thought of that, but if that's what they are doing then how and what?"

"Like I said baby, I don't know and this talk isn't making me soft at all. So can we rinse your hair and talk about this later?"

He giggled, yes giggled then answered me with a simple, "Yes."

Then we took care of what had arisen for both of us. After that we washed off, got up, and got dressed. I called Isa to ask and warn her about this weekend and the call she may be getting. Amazingly enough we were fully clothed and part way through Spiderman 2 when Burt and Carol got home. Kurt even helped me with some homework before we started the movie. There was a knock at the door then, and Burt came down.

"Hey boys," he said as he stepped off the last stair. "I hope you two did some homework and haven't just been watching movies." He said that last part with a strange tone that said he had some idea of part of what else we were doing.

"Yeah dad, see?" Kurt lifted up the history book and papers he had on his lap. "How was your date?"

"Good, good, ah it's getting late boys."

"Yeah dad, Noah is gonna leave as soon as the movie is over."

"Alright, well I'll leave you two to it then," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, dad?"

"Yeah," he said as he turned back around.

"Um, I was wondering, would it be ok if I went to Dayton this weekend?"

He just stared at us for a moment before answering. "I don't know Kurt, won't you two have homework?"

"Well yeah dad, but we can take turns driving and work on it while we're on the road and it's not like we can't work on it at Isa's."

"Ok, but why this weekend?"

It was my turn to speak up; Isa and I had come up with a plan that didn't involve me lying. "Isa told me about a gay youth meet up group in Dayton. They are having a mixer thingy there this weekend and we want to go. Cause you know, there is nothing like that here."

The look on his face told me that Isa's plan was working. "Maybe, I would like to speak to your aunt first though."

"Sure thing Mr. Hummel, do you still have her number?"

"Ah, yeah I've got it upstairs." He headed up and I pulled Kurt into my arms.

"I think we have a trip to Dayton in our very near future," I said, a smile on my face.

"Yeah, good job talking to my dad. You're kind of magic."

"I try," I said as I moved in for a kiss.

Just then the door opened and we shifted so we were still close but not quite as close as we had been. Burt came down the stairs with a cordless phone in his hand.

"When are you two planning on leaving?"

Kurt answered him. "Friday after school," he replied.

"Ok, but I want you to check in at least once a day and you need to come by and say bye before you leave."

Kurt jumped up faster than I've seen anyone move before. He ran to his dad and threw his arms around him. "Yay! Thank you dad! I will check in and come say goodbye, promise."

So it was set, Kurt and I were going to Dayton in two days. Things were definitely awesome now.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee isn't mine, just Isa**

**I poke at the T rating a bit here, mostly some sexy language.**

**ILive4Irony417 is my magical beta, bow down to her. No really.**

**Thanks to all who continue to like this story, you rock!**

**Now lets get to it!**

Thursday came and went and we still didn't know what Quinn and Rachel were planning. Nothing had happened yet and nobody would spill. On Friday I drove to Kurt's and we went to school in his vehicle; he wanted to make sure that my stuff was ready and in his car for the trip. The day went by like any other, classes that I didn't pay too much attention to and glee. The last bell rang and I headed to the parking lot to meet Kurt. I bumped into Karofsky on the way.

"Sorry man," I said before seeing who it was.

"Watch where you're going queer."

"Oooo, you learned a new word! He can be taught," I said as I pushed past him and headed out the door. Kurt really is rubbing off on me; I would have never said something like that three months ago.

"Get your ass back here Puckerman; I'm not done with you yet!"

I turned around, fists clenched at my sides, "What haven't you done yet? If it's a kiss you want, sorry Dave but I'm taken."

I pushed my way out the door and turned toward the parking lot. I looked behind me just before Karofsky would be out of sight and saw Coach Tanaka talking to him. I found Kurt's car and leaned against the passenger side door to wait for him. It wasn't long before he was wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," he said, a smile on his face.

"Hey you," I said as I leaned down for a kiss. "Let's get outa here."

"Yes, now!" Kurt jogged around to the other side of his "baby" and hopped in and we were off. We stopped by his dad's garage first so he could say goodbye. Burt cornered me and made me swear on everything important in my life that I would bring his son back just as he was now. I hope that doesn't mean that he thinks he's a virgin, cause I took care of that on our last trip to Dayton. I promised him and after he handed his son some cash, we headed out. On the ride there Kurt reminded me that I told him I would share my I-pod with him. So I plugged it in and we listened.

A few songs played with no comment from Kurt until Reject All American came on. "You listen to Bikini Kill?"

"Yeah, look Isa is to blame for a lot of my musical tastes. I must admit that I'm pretty surprised that you know who they are."

""Noah, all of my closest friends are girls, I am well versed in all things grrl power." He actually growled the word girl.

"Makes sense, so you probably know Kathleen Hanna's more recent projects, Julie Ruin and LeTegre."

"Yes I do. Are you telling me that we might be hearing some of those too?"

"Well LeTigre yes, I like some of their songs, but not so much the other."

"Wow, honey, are there any more big surprises in store for me?"

I grabbed the I-pod and found the song I was searching for and hit play. I looked right at him and laughed when his jaw dropped.

"Speechless? You like Lady GaGa?"

"Yeah, a little. After we did Gaga and Kiss for glee I checked her out. This is the only song I have though."

"What is it about this song that you like? I mean, the punk, even when it's electronic makes sense. But this song…"

"Kurt, baby I don't know if I can tell you what about it speaks to me."

"Why?" The sudden pain in his voice made me feel like shit. "I thought you loved me, so why keep secrets from me?"

"I do and it's just… it's silly."

He reached a hand out too squeeze my thigh. "Try me."

"It reminds me of my dad and mom, before he left and right when he did."

"Honey, that's not silly."

"Thanks, now can we not talk about it anymore?"

He smiled, his eyes still on the road. "Yeah ok."

We drove on listening to my music. No more of it really surprised Kurt, though my knowledge of gay rockers did. A Judas Priest song came on and I said, "You know, he's gay. The Lead singer I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a total leather daddy."

"Wow, what band is this anyway?"

I gave him a look of disbelief.

He glanced at me before looking back ahead. "Oh come on Noah, I'm not much of a metal fan."

"Yeah, I know but this is Judas Priest, they have been dubbed the rock gods. I thought everyone knew who they are."

"Well, now I do thanks to my highly knowledgeable boyfriend."

"Aw, thanks baby, but don't go spreading it around that I'm full of knowledge."

"Knowledgeable about gay rockers, so any more you know of."

"Well Freddie Mercury, but even I'm sure you already know that one."

"Who?"

I snatched up the I-pod and put on We Will Rock You. "Freddie fucking Mercury!" I all but shouted at him, "From Queen, you know!"

"Yes honey, I know." He smiled before glancing quickly at me. "I'm just kidding, I know who Freddie Mercury is, and that he was gay."

"Oh man, don't do that to me," I heaved a huge sigh and Kurt giggled. "You laughing at me?"

"Yes Noah, I am. It was just so cute how you got when you thought I didn't know who Freddie Mercury and Queen was."

"Well I'm glad that my distress amuses you."

"Honey, you know I love you. I just couldn't resist messing with you."

"Yeah well you owe me a blow job now."

"What, like you weren't gonna get one already?"

"I didn't say whose dick I want you to service."

"Noah, I'm shocked that you would think and say such a thing!" Kurt gasped in mock surprise, "And what makes you think I will comply?"

"Like I said, you owe me and you're gonna love it!"

"Ok, seriously Noah, I don't know if I can."

"I know, but if you feel up to it and we find someone that does it for you, then I would really love to watch, and maybe join in."

"Oh I'm sure you would." He smiled and I hoped that meant I didn't go too far.

"Kurt, you know I would never make you do something you didn't want to. It's just, we did talk about it the night you made me your little bitch-boy, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"So I thought you would be into it. I really want our celebrating to be just that, ours. I really want to pick somebody up with you and to have you fully participate."

"I know honey and I want to too, believe me I have thought about it A LOT. But thinking and doing are two different things. You are the only person I've been with; I'm worried that I won't be good enough or something."

I reached out and squeezed his thigh. "Kurt, you are fantastic in bed, really, and I'm not just saying that cause I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes baby, also I'm sure you'll be more impressive that I was with my first trick."

"Oh whatever, I'm sure you wowed him and had him begging for more."

"Not exactly. I was a nervous wreck and he had to kinda talk me through it."

"Would it be weird for me to ask to hear the whole story?"

"You want to hear about my first time?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind telling me."

"I don't mind," I said, then launched into the tale of my first time with a guy.

My story and a few laughs and a bunch of songs later and we made it to Isa's place. We went in to find a note as usual_._

_Noah and Kurt,_

_I'll be home for dinner, so don't get naked yet. I will be going out though so you two can wait for your love-fest. Oh and if you go out or stay in for that matter, I stocked up the nightstand drawer!_

_~Aunty Isa_

"Wow," Kurt said from just behind me, "she is a trip."

"I know right?"

I dropped the note and Kurt pulled me to him and kissed me urgently. When the kiss ended I pulled back to speak while staying in his arms. "Baby, you read the note, she'll be home soon."

"Yes Noah, but if you were paying attention, she said for us not to get naked."

"Mmmm, that's my genius, now come here!" I pulled him to me and got us on the bed where we may have pushed Isa's request just a bit, though we did keep our clothes on. Technically at least.

I was groaning quite loudly which is why I didn't hear Isa come inside.

"Ahem," I heard the sound of her clearing her throat coming from somewhere near the (oops) open door.

"Isa!" I squeaked in surprise as Kurt's head came shooting up and collided with mine.

"Ow!" Both Kurt and I said while he rubbed the back of his head and I worked on quickly shoving my dick away and zipping up my pants.

When I was successfully covered I realized that Isa was doubled over laughing. "I thought I said for you to keep it in your pants in my note."

"Actually," Kurt said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "What you said was, don't get naked yet. We are both fully clothed." He just smiled at her and I was blown (no pun intended) away by how cool he was being.

"You better watch this one Noah," she chuckled. "Now come on, I brought home Thai take out."

We gorged ourselves on basil chicken, green curry, noodles and rice. After eating Isa went to get ready before going out and Kurt and I discussed what we would be doing. We decided to stay in; Isa was going to be out late after all. We decided to start a movie cause we didn't know how long it would be before we would have the place to ourselves. After some debate we put Serenity on and cuddled together on the couch. About a quarter of the way into the movie Isa came out looking fantastic. She was wearing a black halter dress and black strappy heals with studs all along the straps. She had pulled her hair up into some kind of complicated twisty thing on the top of her head. Damn, she even had makeup on.

"Whoa, you got a hot date?"

"No, I'm just going grocery shopping Noah."

"Ryan is one lucky guy," Kurt said.

Isa laughed, "Oh no, he's long gone I've just started seeing someone new. Tonight is our third date."

I adopted my best concerned voice, "So, who is this new person Isa?"

"Her name is Jane dad," she replied. "I'm early though, she's picking me up in about twenty minutes." She sat down next to Kurt and I and I paused the movie.

I got up and said, "Bathroom." I took a piss and headed back but the sound of Isa's "responsible adult" voice stopped me.

"So you aren't sure about the openness of your relationship?"

"No that's not it; I'm fine with our arrangement. The thing is Noah wants me to… Oh god, is this weird, talking to you like this?"

"Kurt, I may be an adult but I'm cool, as long as you're comfortable you can talk to me about anything."

I heard him take a deep breath before continuing. "He wants me to like, have a threesome, or oh shit, more with him."

"And you aren't sure if you want to put a stranger's dick in your mouth."

"Isa! Oh my God, I can't believe you said that!"

I decided that, that was my cue, so I walked in to see Kurt blushing so brightly, he looked like he had been in direct sunlight for way too long. "Isa, stop embarrassing my boyfriend, would ya?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"

"Well I think you've helped enough," I said before sitting with Kurt. "Baby, if you need to talk, we should talk." I pulled him to me and squeezed.

"Yeah I know honey, but Isa was helping, it's just that you two really are alike."

"I know that, but how do you mean?"

He smiled at me before saying, "Blunt."

"Well me and my nephew just don't see the point in pussy-footing around."

"Yeah, but I would never say pussy-footing."

Isa laughed, "But you just did!"

We all laughed, then Kurt turned to Isa and said, "To get back to where we were, yes and no. It isn't so much the act, it's what it means to me. I don't know if I can be like Noah, cause I've only ever had sex with someone I love."

I was about to protest, saying that I was in the room but sometimes I can stop myself from saying stupid shit. "Kurt baby…" I trailed off; I really didn't know what to say.

"Here's the deal boys, Noah, do you have to have group sex to get off?"

"No," I answered, wondering where this was going.

"Kurt, are you against Noah wanting other guys for sex sometimes?"

"No," he answered, seeming just as confused as me.

"So I don't see the problem, unless Kurt has a problem with watching or?"

"No," Kurt said, the blush reappearing on his face. "I have no issue with watching."

"Ok, so how about you can participate by touching Noah? That way you are involved but you don't have to fuck anyone else, you might even change your mind."

"Isa, you are so smart, thanks, I think I can do that. Would that work for you Noah?"

I smiled, thinking how funny this all is then answered, "Yeah, that'll work for me. But right now I just want my boyfriend, Isa are you leaving yet?"

She looked at her cell, "Yes, she should be here any minute! But first," She walked over to us and whispered something in Kurt's ear. "Ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I got it," he smiled at her, his cheeks flushed again.

Then she turned and left, calling over her shoulder as the door closed, "Bye boys, have fun tonight!"

"What did she say to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt smiled devilishly at me and then he was in my lap kissing me. I forgot all about the movie and whatever it was that Isa said to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is, chap. 11! FYI I will be wrapping this up within the next chapter (or two). The mystery of Rachel and Quinn's plan should be solved next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story!**

**As always crazy thanks to ILive4Irony417 for being such an awesome beta, I'm telling you all she effing ROCKS like a lot!**

**Keep your senses aware, Kurt does what Isa whispered to him in this chapter! Lemme know your guesses!**

**This chapter gets a little steamy and a M rated one shot may be on the way, if y'all want it that is.**

**Alright enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

The next morning I woke up, my body all tangled with Kurt's and morning wood below my bellybutton. Kurt's head was on my chest, an arm and a leg thrown across my body. I could tell by the change in his breathing that he was waking up so I pulled him up so he was laying on top of me.

"Well good morning Noah," he murmured against my neck before nipping at it.

"Mmmmm, morning Kurt," I sighed as I grabbed his ass, grinding us together. "What do ya say we take care of these hard-on's?"

"Oh yes," he whispered against my skin.

About a half hour later we took a nice long shower and maybe we did more than shower. Ok we did. After we were clean and I threw on some clothes and left Kurt to get himself ready, I made breakfast. I was in the kitchen making biscuits, gravy and eggs when I heard the front door open and close quietly. I walked over to the doorway to the living room and saw Isa trying to sneak in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't aunty Isa doing the walk of shame!" I leaned against one side of the doorway, my arms crossed and a smug look on my face.

"Oh shut up Noah," she mumbled as she made her way across the room toward the hallway.

"Hold on a sec, come here."

She sighed, then relented and followed me into the kitchen.

"You seem pretty grumpy for someone who got lucky last night. You did get lucky, right?"

"Yes Noah the third date rule came to fruition," she said as she slumped into one of the stools at the countertop table.

'Ok, then why are you so grumpy, was it bad?"

"No- Shit, why am I talking to you about this?"

"Oh come on Isa, if you can talk to me and my boyfriend about our sex life, you can talk to me about yours."

"Yeah, well it's weird."

"And you don't think it's weird for me talking to you about butt sex and blow jobs?"

"Ok, I see your point."

"So if it wasn't bad, then what is the problem?"

"The problem is I'm an ass."

"Shit, you bailed didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said while hanging her head. "We had a great date, mind blowing sex, then I woke up and freaked. I snuck out while she was still sleeping."

"Well you're gonna get your phone out and call her right now," I said as I gave the gravy a stir. "I know what you're doing. You like her, a lot and that scares you, the only reason you were with Ryan for as long as you were is cause he's a guy. Guys are easy for you cause you very rarely actually fall for them. So call her now and tell her how much you like her."

"Ok Noah, I'll call her if you promise to stop being so reasonable. You're scaring me."

I laughed, "Yeah ok. But you know we really are alike." She nodded and smiled at me, then she left, phone in hand.

Just then Kurt walked in. "Wow honey, I never knew you were so full of good advice." He smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek.

"You heard that huh?"

He smiled at me big and said, "Yes Noah, all of it. So you like me better than any of the girls?"

"Well yeah, I thought you knew that," I moved the gravy and the eggs off the heat and pulled him into my arms. "The only girl who ever came close was Quinn and…"

"And what Noah?"

"Oh come on you know I'm do good at this stuff." He gave me a look that said 'I don't care if you're good at it or not, you are saying it now!' "Ok, ok," I looked down and mumbled into my shoulder "she'sjustacrushcomparedtoyou."

"What was that now?" He asked while moving a hand from my back to my chin, turning my face toward his.

I sighed, "I said that she is just a crush compared to you. Can we drop it now?"

He kissed me long and passionately.

"I love you too Noah," he whispered against my ear.

"Mmmmm, Kurt," I murmured as I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Ahem, isn't that breakfast you're making Noah?"

I turned to see Isa standing in the doorway, a pleased smile on her mouth.

"Yes, just waiting on the biscuits." Just then the timer went off, "There they are."

I got them out, put three plates together and brought them to the "table," sitting and putting a plate in front of each of us. We ate and found out that all went well with Isa and her new lady. Jane was even coming over tonight.

"So you two are going out tonight right?"

"Yes Isa, so you two can be as loud as you want to," I said, giving her an evil grin. "At least until two when we'll be back."

"Yeah and about that," she said while raising her fork up to point at each of us. "If you two don't get it all out of your systems before you get home, keep it quiet. I don't want us to be interrupted by you two howling."

"Howling?" Kurt asked, an indignant look on his face.

"Isa, we don't howl and we will try to keep it down. It's not like you two old ladies will be up that late anyway!" I laughed and Isa pelted scrambled eggs at my face.

"Shut it Noah, I'm not that much older than you two!"

We finished eating, cleaned up, and then went about our day. We spent most of our time watching movies and playing cards. Then six o'clock rolled around and Isa started trying to get us out.

"But what are we gonna do for four hours? You know the clubs don't get poppin' till like ten!"

"Yeah," Kurt backed me up, "and Isa look at me!" He gestured at himself, "I haven't even started getting ready yet!"

"Kurt you look fine."

"Isa, I wouldn't," I started and Kurt cut me off.

"I may look ok, but I have to look PERFECT!"

She laughed, "Ok, ok," she said while putting her hands up. "Go get ready princess, and Noah, you stay away till it's time for you two to go."

"Cool, I was gonna take a shower anyway." I looked over at Kurt, "You joining me?" He smiled and followed me toward the bathroom.

"Keep it down boys!" Isa shouted after us.

We did our best to be quiet; I think we did pretty well even. Once we were nice and clean, I headed to "our room" to get dressed, while he messed with his face. He did all his cleansing while we showered so he only had to moisturize. God I never thought I would know what any of that was. When he came in the room I had just finished drying off. I tried to keep my hands to myself, but when your boyfriend is as hot as mine, well it's hard. Kurt was drying off and I had just put on my shorts. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey you," I breathed against his neck.

"Noah! As tempting as you always are, we just showered and I don't think Isa will be too cool with us staying around for another."

"I know but thinking about tonight and seeing you all naked is making me so hot." I left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Mmmm, Noah," he moaned at the feel of my lips on his skin. Then he turned around in my arms. "Baby we really need to get ready," he whispered, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

I threw my head back in frustration, "I know…"

"Also honey, we just did it for the third time today."

I kissed him deeply until we were in danger of falling because of the weakness in our knees.

I pulled way and said, "Ok baby, let's get ready."

I put on my standard going out clothes; jeans that hugged my ass but hung loosely everywhere else and a beater. Once I was dressed I headed to the bathroom to shave. Jane was definitely there cause I heard Isa's voice and an unfamiliar one coming from the living room. After I was cleanly shaven I went back to the room and lay on the bed so I could watch Kurt as he tried to decide on an outfit. He was currently wearing a pair of charcoal gray perfectly fitting jeans and was freaking out trying to decide what shirt(s) to wear. He was so consumed with this problem that he didn't even notice that I was there.

"Baby, calm down."

"Aaaa!" He squealed, "Damn it Noah you scared me!"

"Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok honey," he said as he sat next to me on the bed.

I sat up so we were face to face. "Come here babe let me calm your nerves," I said as I pulled him into a kiss. He sighed into my mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Thanks, I needed that."

I rested my forehead against his and said, "Any time baby. Now let's get you dressed."

I had him lay his three choices out on the bed. He was trying to decide between a shirt that was a complicated mass of zippers and buckles, a black button down and a tiny looking Blondie T. I picked up the last one and walked over to him.

"Up," I said to him while gesturing at his arms. He lifted his arms up.

"I can't believe you're dressing me," he giggled.

I pulled his shirt down over his chest and stomach and kissed him again before stepping back and looking him over. The shirt clung to him in a way that showed off the subtle curves and angles of his smooth muscles. He looked so hot, so I told him.

"Kurt baby, you look so fucking hot, we're gonna have to fight guys off while we search for one." I smirked at him, "Unless you wanna pick up more than one?"

"Noah!"

"I'm only kidding baby, calm down." I stepped up to him and leaned down.

"Hold it there tiger," he said as he stepped away and headed toward the door. "I've got to do my hair or we'll never get out of here."

"Yeah ok MJ," I said while watching him smile at me as he left in the room.

About a half hour later we were ready to go. I grabbed Kurt's hand and we headed out. I paused for a second when I saw Jane. Damn Isa knows how to pick em. She has mocha brown skin and dark brown curly hair that is shot through with streaks of blond. She has a stud in her right nostril, plump full lips and honey brown eyes.

"Hello," she says while getting up, hand held out to shake mine. "You must be Noah," then turning to Kurt and shaking his hand said, "and Kurt."

"Yeah," we both said.

"And you're Jane," I said.

"That's me!"

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, a cute smile on his face.

"Yes great to meet you," I said before pulling Kurt toward the door. "But we have to go."

She walked back to the couch, sat and turned toward Isa, "He's an eager one isn't he?"

"Yes, I told you he was a lot like me," Isa said as she leaned toward Jane. "Bye now!" and then they were kissing and we were walking out the door.

Soon we were walking into the familiar thumpa-thumpa of Masque. We headed right up to the second level so we could search for a trick. I was right, plenty of guy's approached both of us and we would confer right there on the spot before turning them down. Sometimes they guy was hot enough but not interested in both of us. Other times one or the other of us wasn't interested. After a while we got bored and decided to go down and dance. He teased me, shaking his perfect ass in front of me until I stepped up and grabbed his hips, finding the beat with him. We danced that way for a while then when I was about to turn him around he turned just enough to speak into my ear.

"What about him?" He pointed and I looked.

Oh shit.

He turned around so he could talk to me better. He pulled me down and put his mouth right to my ear. "What, you don't think he's hot?"

"Oh he's hot alright, that's Dave."

He pulled back and gave me a puzzled look.

"You know, my first trick?"

"Oh shit, really?"

"Yeah, that's him, you want him?"

"Well, yeah, if you want…"

"I don't mind, but does he fit within our rules?"

He seemed to think about that for a second. "Well no but kinda. He was before me so… Well do you have feelings for him?"

"No! He was a trick, that's all. I was never into anything about him unless it concerned sex."

"Well ok then, lets go get him."

"Us? No I wanna see you go get him," I gave him my sexiest smirk.

He looked down as if he was embarrassed then looked back up with a purely devious expression on his face.

"Ok, watch me," he said as he turned toward Dave.

I followed as close as I could without being seen right away. I stood just out of the way to watch Kurt. He walked right up to him from behind. When he got to him he reached out a hand and let it slide from Dave's shoulder down to his hand as he leaned in and said something in his ear. Dave turned around, a grin spreading across his lips. He pulled Kurt to him and said something. I stepped out and walked to them just as Kurt turned to look for me. Dave's smile got bigger.

I leaned between them so I could talk in Dave's ear. "Hello Dave."

"Puck. So we getting out of here or what?"

"Definitely."

Then the three of us headed out and over to his place. He had walked so we all went in Kurt's Navigator. We got there and headed straight to the bedroom. Dave undressed just like that and crawled onto the bed. Kurt, who had been holding my hand, squeezed it.

"Your turn Noah, now go get him."

I did and Kurt surprised me by taking up the (my) rear so to speak as Dave was down on me. Later after he warmed up some, we made a Kurt sandwich among other things. Somehow even with all the epic sex we were able to wrap things up in time to get back by two. Just as we were leaving, Dave stepped up to us.

"So Puck, you still have my number? I would love to do this again."

"Ah, sorry Dave but we can't."

Kurt spoke up then, "We have rules, we don't hook up with a guy more than once."

"Oh, well then I'm glad you picked me, you two are fucking amazing!"

Then we headed back to Isa's where we passed out all tangled together.

**Did you guess what Isa whispered to Puck? If you didn't have no fear, it will be revealed next chapter.**

**Also should I write the one shot? It would be of the threesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is! This is the end so far. I am toying with the idea of another sequel and I'm working on the threesome oneshot.**

**Thank you to all of you who stuck with this story! All the alert, fave story and fave author adds make me smile.**

The next morning I was woken up by the best alarm ever, Kurt giving me a morning blowjob. When he came up for air, I pulled him into my arms.

"Morning baby," I said as I kissed his forehead.

He turned his head away from me and said, "Good morning honey."

"Kurt, why are you keeping your face away from mine?"

He sat up and scooted a ways away from me. "Because my breath has got to be horrid. Morning breath plus cum can't be a good combination."

"Oh shut up and come here, then I can even things out before we brush our teeth."

"Mmmmm, ok then," he smiled at me as he lay on his back so I could 'help him out.'

After we were taken care of, we took a shower and much like yesterday I dressed and went to make breakfast while Kurt made himself fabulous. It took me a while to figure out what I should make cause I was assuming that Jane was still here. I have no idea what she eats but I remembered hearing something about lesbians being vegetarians so I decided to go with cheesy eggs, home fries and toast. It looked like Isa was out of sausage anyway. Part of my way through making the food, Kurt came in so he helped me. Then we made out against the counter until we heard the all too familiar sound of Isa clearing her throat. Jane was with her so we all sat and ate. Jane was surprised and impressed by my skills in the kitchen which was kinda weird and cool at the same time.

"So," Jane said in-between bites, "how long have you two been together?"

"Three months?"

Kurt smiled then said, "What Noah means is, we have officially been together for three months but we were… involved two weeks before then."

"Ah, well you two are sickeningly cute."

"Yeah, Isa agrees," I said as I took my last bite. "Sadly we should be going if we're gonna get any homework done before tomorrow."

"Honey, do you mind packing up the car while I finish eating?" Kurt smiled at me sweetly.

I leaned down and kissed him, "Yeah ok baby."

I packed up our stuff, Kurt finished eating then we said our goodbyes and were off. Kurt actually let me drive on the way home, mostly cause he wanted to try and get some homework done. After a while he got bitchy with me for playing my music too loud.

"You didn't mind on the way out."

"Yeah, well I wasn't trying to do homework then."

"But baby, if you're doing homework I need something so I don't go crazy with the silence."

"Honey, I didn't say you have to turn it off, just turn it down."

I stopped myself from pointing out that you just can't turn Metallica down, so instead I put on Declan Bennett. Acoustic guitar doesn't have to be loud. The first few songs played with no incident that is until 3 Words started playing.

I saw Kurt's head snap up in my periphery. "Noah! This is the song you sang for me!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"I love it, if you weren't driving. I would kiss you right now."

"Well, I could pull over."

He hit me on the shoulder. "Not on the side of the freeway." I glanced at him long enough to see him smile at me. "This song reminds me that we still don't know what Quinn and Rachel are up to. With Rachel behind it how much you wanna bet it's gonna be embarrassing?"

"Yeah she's probably trying to organize all the other glee members and anyone else she can to protest or something. God if we show up to school tomorrow to find a bunch of kids with signs shouting something stupid I might have to kill her."

"Yeah me too, I don't think I can handle being the reason behind people shouting, hey hey, ho ho-homophobia has got to go!"

I laughed so hard, "Yeah that's terrible."

We laughed about that for a while until we started worrying that it might actually happen. That is until Kurt showed his genius yet again.

"Wait! Santana would NEVER do something like that, even if it was sticking it to Figgins. So it must be something else."

"Well that's a relief, but it also leaves us ignorant."

"Yeah, but really Honey, there is no reason to worry really, right? I mean it's gonna happen no matter what."

"I guess you're right."

We dropped it and just kept going. We didn't talk much before getting back to Kurt's place. When we got there he invited me in and I went even though we mostly ended up doing homework. Kurt really is a good influence on me; my grades have improved since we have been together. Of course I get to make out with him when we're done, so it's worth it. While we were working I suddenly had a thought.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was it that Isa whispered to you?"

He smiled, "She told me to take charge and approach whoever we were going to pick up. That and she told me to take you from behind if I was nervous about touching a stranger."

I just stared at him for a moment. "Well damn, she really does know me."

After homework and making out I went home and passed out so I could face Monday. The next morning I went to Kurt's so we could go to school together. Finn was already gone. Kurt said that Rachel had picked him up and that he had been acting weirder than usual. We drove to school in Kurt's Navigator, both of us wondering what was going to happen once we got there. We were seriously surprised by what our friends had done for us.

At first we didn't notice anything extraordinary, that is until we got inside. First we saw Rachel who was wearing a girly T that said: Closets are For Clothes in rainbow lettering. Finn was next to her with the same shirt only the dude version. Down the hall we saw Santana and Brittany with T-shirts over their Cheerio tops that said Women 3 me and Dip Me in Honey and Throw Me to the Lesbians respectively. That wasn't even half of it. As we walked through the halls we saw more and more gay T-shirts. It wasn't just the other glee members either, there were kids that I didn't even know wearing shirts with some kind of gay something on it. Everything from just a pink or black triangle or rainbow flag to slogans; some were home made and some were store bought. Quinn walked up to us then wearing a shirt that said Love Is Love with three block person couples in rainbow (one lesbian, one straight and one gay).

"Hey guys!"

"Whoa!" Kurt squeaked, "You and Rachel did this?"

"Yeah, well we figured that Figgins can't punish all of us, right?"

"Yeah," Artie said as he approached us. "Also we figure if jerks like Karofsky and them see how many people support you two, maybe he'll back off." Artie was sporting a black T that had a flying saucer with a rainbow beam shooting down from it that said I Was Abducted by Gaylians.

Kurt was standing next to me giggling like crazy. "Kurt, what is going on baby?"

"I… Artie… his shirt… fu- funny," he managed to say between his bouts of laughter.

We all laughed for a while, then the warning bell rang and we all parted ways.

I was really surprised to see how many of my classmates were supporting Kurt and me. I counted at least twenty kids in gay shirts on my way to first period. Then when I got to class I noticed that about three quarters of the class were wearing queer shirts too. This was almost unbelievable, it wasn't long ago that the only real reason anyone would do anything for me was out of fear. I assumed that most of the support was because of Kurt, though some of the looks and kind words I was getting made me think that maybe some of it was for me.

About half way through my first class I got called out to go the office. Well shit, I thought to myself as I headed to Figgins office. When I got there I saw that Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Mr. Shue were all there. I walked in, sat next to Kurt and reached out, offering him my hand. He took it and gave me a little nervous smile that I returned.

Mr. Figgins cleared his throat, "Now I'm sure you all know why you are all here."

I spoke up, "Uh, I don't sir. To my knowledge Kurt and I haven't done anything to warrant a trip to your office."

He just looked at me stupidly for a moment before visibly getting angry. "Oh come on Noah, are you going to tell me that you and Kurt had nothing to do with the attire of approximately two thirds of the students here today?"

It was Rachel's turn to chime in, "They didn't sir, it was me-"

Quinn cut her off with two words, "and me."

Rachel smiled at the other girl, "It was Quinn and I, we felt that the way you handled our friends being bullied because of their sexuality was wrong. So we wanted to make it clear that telling a student that he can't wear a shirt cause it might make someone uncomfortable, well it just isn't fair."

Seeing the somewhat unreadable look on the principal's face, Mr. Shue spoke up. "You know Figgins, the girls are right. Do you really want to be teaching our students that if they are a little different and proud enough to show it that they should be punished?"

Mr. Figgins seemed to think about that for a minute. "No Will and I see what you mean, but what am I supposed to do if parents call the school?"

"Well," Mr. Shue started, "have any parents called after Noah wore his shirt last week?"

"Well, no, but that's beside the point."

Rachel sat forward in her seat then. "That is exactly the point! Mr. Shue, you aren't going to just-"

Shuster cut her off, "No Rachel, now calm down." He shook his head slightly before continuing. "Figgins, Rachel is right; if parents do call you can deal with it then. Just tell them that it is your job to ensure a safe learning environment for all the students here. Now if any shirts are inappropriate fine, they shouldn't be allowed. The shirts I've seen around today, with the exception of Brittany's are harmless. As was the shirt Noah wore last week."

Figgins really thought hard this time before he spoke up, which was kind of surprising. "I can't say you aren't right, however if a problem does arise, I will have to speak with you all again."

Rachel sat forward again but Kurt stopped her. "Sir, I don't see how it would have anything to do with us if someone has a problem with a gay T-shirt. Puck and I and other students here may be gay but it isn't our fault that some students are hateful. So I will only agree to what you say if the issue is directly connected to Puck and myself."

Figgins sighed then Mr. Shue spoke up again. "You know, he is right, it isn't fair for them to be blamed for other people's ignorance and intolerance. Now obviously if one or both of them is directly involved of course they should face the consequences, but only then."

Figgins sighed again before speaking. "You are all right. Noah, Kurt, you will only face punishment or consequences if there is an incident that you are directly involved with."

"Uh, sir? Can I add something?" He nodded, "We will only face consequences if one or both of us are the perpetrators and not the victims."

"Agreed," he said while looking slightly put out. I don't think it's because he is a homophobe, more because three students just gave him very reasonable arguments.

When that was all over with we all left. Mr. Shue commended us all for our smarts and bravery. Kurt and I thanked Rachel and Quinn and I walked Kurt to his class. I stopped him just to the side of the door so I could kiss him without the worry of prying eyes.

Kurt melted into my kiss before pulling back but keeping his arms around my neck as he spoke. "We're lucky you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." He smiled really big then. "What?"

"It's just, I feel like your secret identity may be gone. Like now you're my Superman all the time."

I smiled at him then. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now that I'm out to almost everyone I can just be myself. So I guess this makes you Lois Lane?"

We laughed, then the door opened and Kurt's Modern Lit teacher stuck her head out, glared at us and told Kurt he had better join class before going back in the classroom.

"That's my queue," Kurt said while pulling away.

I pulled him back into a kiss before letting him go. "Later baby."

He smiled again, "Bye Noah." He turned to go.

"Oh, and Kurt?" He turned back to look at me.

"You are WAY hotter than Lois Lane." He blushed as he disappeared behind the classroom door.

I headed to my class thinking about all that had happened since the summer. I had started out a badass that most people feared, who was hiding his attraction for guys from everyone. Now I'm still badass, but I'm a badass that people like enough to stand up for. Not to mention I'm now a badass with a boyfriend. How awesome is that?

End

** I hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
